Austin & Ally - Just Say No
by Austlly007
Summary: Ally's been going Church for 3 months now, what happens when she says No to halloween? Austin books him and Ally to sing at the Starr Records halloween party, but Ally turns it down to go with Tiffany to church... how will Austin feel? will he sing by himself? or will Ally come back and sing with him? read and find out! please review!


hey guys! hope you like this story! please don't judge me, I don't like halloween.. anyway, please read and review!

* * *

My Version Of Austin & Ally – Just Say No

Ally's POV

"Dear Diary, I have been going to this church with Tiffany and I've learned so much!" "I love going church!" "I even learned that Halloween was bad, I didn't know that.." "the only thing is, Starr Records always has a Halloween party, but this year I'm not going.." "how am I going to tell Austin?" "Love, Ally"… Hey Ally! Happy Halloween! Austin as he came in.. Hi Austin! I said as I put my book down… hey love birds! Trish said.. Hi Trish! Me and Austin said.. hey Ally, how come you didn't put up your Halloween stuff up yet? Trish asked.. I wanted to say I don't do Halloween but instead I said I'm going to.. I didn't want to be uncool… speaking of Starr Records wants us to sing at the party! Austin said.. that's great Austin! Trish said.. isn't that great Ally?! Austin said.. Yeah, but I don't think I'm going this year, me and Tiffany are going to this prayer tower and pray for the little kids out there I said.. oh, okay well maybe next year he said as he walked out disappointed.. I felt bad cause I let him down but I don't do Halloween anymore I thought to myself.. what was that all about? Trish asked.. what are you talking about I said as I put some CDs away… the whole not singing with Austin at the Halloween party, you did it two years ago and almost last year Trish said… Yeah, I know but the church I'm going to say that Halloween is bad so I'm not celebrating it anymore I said..

Austin's POV

I couldn't believe it, I thought she liked dressing up and singing with me? why is it all of a sudden that's she doesn't like it.. it must be that church she goes to every Sunday, I'll ask her tomorrow…

Ally's POV

Dad? I said.. yes honey? He said.. can we not put Halloween stuff up anymore? I asked.. well sure if that's what you want, getting too boring? He asked.. yeah, and my church says that its bad I said..

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Austin's POV

A good scare might do it I thought.. so I walked in the store with a mask and when upstairs and hid..

Ally's POV

Hey Trish! I'm going to grab my book and write some new songs I said as I opened the practice room door… Booo! Austin popped out.. Ahh! Austin! I said I dropped all my pens and papers… funny huh? I got you good he said as he started to help me pick up my stuff… that wasn't funny, you scared me I said.. I know that's the whole point! He said.. well I told you I'm not doing Halloween this year or any year I said as I put my stuff on the table… I think your spending too much time with Tiffany he said.. no, I actually like spending time with her, and I love going to church! I said.. well then have fun with her on Halloween Austin said as he walked out.. Austin! I should just learn to say No I thought.. I feel so bad but I knew it had to be done..

(2 WEEKS LATER..)

Ally's POV

Hey Ally! Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? After wards we are trick or treating? Trish said.. Yes I'm sure, Tiffany is going to be here any minute.. hey Ally! Are you ready? Tiffany asked.. Yeah, bye Trish! I said as I walked out..

(LATER THAT NIGHT…)

Austin's POV

Trish, did you get Ally? I asked.. No, she said No I don't do Halloween Trish said.. oh man! Well it was time to sing, alone…

Ally's POV

I started to pray, "Lord, thank you for giving me the strength to say No to Halloween, please keep my boyfriend and my BFF and Dez safe tonight, in your Son's name Jesus Amen.." hey are you okay? Tiffany asked.. yes, I'm fine I said looking out the window… this place is a amazing, it's roofless but has see trough glass on the sides Tiffany said… Yeah, this is so cool I said.. I'm so glad to be a Christian, I was big on Halloween, but going to church was the best thing I did Tiffany said.. Yeah, me too. Starr Records throws a big Halloween party, I only when a couple times but yeah, church changed me I said…

(2 DAYS LATER..)

Ally's POV

Hey Ally! Trish said.. Hi Trish! What's up? I asked.. oh nothing, you know what's weird? Trish said.. what?! I asked.. when we went trick or treating it felt like we were being watched, I mean not like following but we this presence with us keeping us safe Trish said.. I smiled, that's great I said…

THE END…

P.S. I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally! Sorry for any mistakes! please review!


End file.
